So Deal with It!
by kafra343
Summary: A lost Priestess bumps into a wounded rough and rude Rogue who asks her rudely to heal him.When the Priestess does not yield to his absurdly impolite complex, the rogue steals her head gear and blue gemstones! Now what'll happen?
1. Default Chapter

Hey there people this is a fanfic my friend and I made. This is our first ragnarok fanfic so please be kind to us…

Disclaimer: We don't own ragnarok… blah blah

Title: So Deal with It!

Chapter 1: Graffiti

Author: Kafra343

"Darn it!" A rogue muttered.

He was sitting beneath the shade of the tree resting outside the coalmines. He had scratches on his cheeks and chest.

"I have to return to my guild!"

Suddenly a priestess materialized in front of him.

"Great!" he grinned. "Hey heal me will ya!" he said rudely.

She had a random teleportation and here she was appearing in front of a rogue. He had just yelled at her to heal him like all should bow down to him.

"Oooh!" She growled. She was in a terrifically bad mood. She can't go to her desired destination and here was this stupid demanding man.

"Heal yourself you jerk!" She glared at him and started to walk off when suddenly her head gear was taken off. She turned around and came face to face with the grinning rogue, holding her angel wing.

"You!" _Damn him!_

"Walking off?" he teased.

He watched as the Priestess grew red with anger. Damn but his skill was useful! He used 'Strip Helmet' to get her angel wing. He'd use 'Strip Weapon' too if she try to walk off again. But that was far from happening she was steaming with anger

"Give me that!" She tried to snatch the angel wing from him but failed.

"Trying to snatch something from a rogue?" He teased again.

"Alright give me that or I will warp you to Glast Heim where you belong!"

"Oh really?" he said undaunted.

"You bet I will!"

"But you don't have blue glems…"

"Oh I have—"

"… anymore"

The priestess stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes widened as she saw the rogue playing with her gemstones. Damn him he's using steal! The priestess breathed hard.

"Just heal me and I will give this all back to you promise" He said still grinning.

Her hands itched to slap that grin off his face.

"How am I suppose to trust a dishonorable person like you who steals from a lady?"

"Oh are you one? I thought I was teasing a brat."

"That's it!" The priestess stomped her foot. "You can sit there all day long you insufferable dimwit!" Before the rogue could stop her she went inside the coal mine.

"Great going Fai!" He muttered staring at the angel wing and a bag of blue gems he was holding.

"Oh that insufferable man!" The Priestess muttered and walked straight into a skeleton worker.

"Oh Man!"

"Careful there" Someone said.

It was a monk. She punched the skeleton worker and sent it smashing against the wall.

"You alright?" The blue haired monk turned to the Priestess.

"Next time be ca-" She stopped in mid word as she saw who it was.

"Fleigh!" She exclaimed.

"Safira?" The Priestess hugged the monk.

"Long time no see" The monk smiled.

"Hey thank you for saving me" The priestess said quietly.

"No problem" She patted the Priestess' shoulder. "Got any guild or party?"

"Well I had a party but I got separated and I can't return because a stupid Rogue stole my Blue gemstones" She said angrily.

"Oh that's bad… I ran out of blue gems too so I can't lend you one." The monk said.

"That's alright Safira" The priestess said sitting down. The monk sat down next to her.

"You got a guild?" The priestess asked.

"Yeah it's called 'The Coven'"

"Oh so you're part of the famous guild. You must be pretty good!" The Priestess said in awe.

She stared at her childhood friend. Safira was so playful… so naughty everyone was surprised when she decided to be an acolyte. She was even surprised herself, she thought Safira would be a thief or an archer perhaps but an acolyte… now she's a monk… it suits her though, always had her way with those fists.

She smiled as she remembered Safira punching a swordsman back then when they were still acolytes.

"You bet I am" The monk grinned. "Want to join I could ask the guild master."

"Really?" The Priestess exclaimed.

"Come with me then." The monk said standing up.

They walked through the corridors and corners. Thankfully no monsters were lurking around. They found Safira's guild on the last level, resting.

A knight was sitting astride his Pecopeco. He had golden hair and startling blue eyes. He had a well built powerful body. He smiled as they came in.

'Man his smile could melt the snow in Lutie!' Fleigh thought.

On one corner sitting all by himself was an assassin wearing a sakkat. His face was covered mostly by his mask and head gear. But you can see he had silver white messy hair, trademark of the assassins.

A blacksmith rested beside his cart. He had light brown hair, his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his six pack.

'Man! Good looking men are surely overflowing here!'

A sage sat down holding her staff. She had dark green hair almost black. She studied them with her crystal blue eyes. Her face was serious and determined. Fleigh could tell that she's an intelligent one. Most wizards and Sages are. Beside her a huntress sat petting her falcon. Her golden brown hair was untied. Her green eyes gave them a glance then smiled when she saw Safira.

A priest laughed. He had long hair tied with a ribbon. His hair was ash grey but he doesn't look old in fact he looks like a bit older than them for about 3 or 4 years only. He was laughing with a very sexy and good looking blonde dancer.

"Hey there Safira" A hunter smiled.

'Another handsome one'

He had brown hair but a little bit darker than the Blacksmith's. He was wearing an apple o archer. His grey eyes stayed glue to Safira.

The monk just nodded. 'Where's Fai?" She inquired. "Dunno you were the one who was with him" The dancer answered.

"Who's the Priestess?" the Knight asked.

"Oh everyone I would like to introduce my friend Fleigh" The monk said. "Fleigh meet my guild. That's Lance over there" The monk gestured at the Knight. He nodded. "That's cliff over there" The assassin didn't even look at them. He remained as he was. "Then there's Rae the sage and Kelly the huntress" The huntress smiled while the sage just gave them a curt nod. "The Blacksmith is Keith" He flashed a smile on them. "Then there's Shaneen the dancer and Chris the hunter"

"Nice to meet you all" Fleigh smiled.

"Hey you forgot about me" someone said.

"Ah yes the Guild Master Galen the priest."

As it turned out Fleigh joined the guild. They went back to their headquarters in Prontera. There the last other member of the guild was waiting.

"Fai! Where have you been?" The dancer immediately ran towards him.

"How did you manage to get here stupid?" The monk asked walking towards him.

"There they go his two ladies!" The blacksmith whistled.

"Two ladies?" Fleigh turned to look at the person Safira called stupid. Immediately her temper went 10 notches higher. Her face growing red as her hair.

"Yes the only two persons who deeply care about him."

The rogue was laughing with the monk who was messing his chocolate brown hair. His blue eyes strayed, to Fleigh's great irritation, to her.

"Oh it's you!" He grinned.

Fleigh's hands fisted. She want that silly grin wipe out from his handsome face. Wait did I just say handsome? Bleeeaaah! Ewww! Toad face would be appropriate!

Everyone turned their attention to the two.

"Oh is there going to be a third lady?" The Knight asked.

"Don't count on it!" Fleigh said with such venom that left the guild thinking what Fai had done this time.

"Oh no Fai you didn't!" The monk laughed. She collapsed right beside the rogue in the sofa.

"You were the one who stole her blue gemstones, weren't you?"

"Not only that he stole my angel wing!" Fleigh added.

"I was going to return it!" The rogue frowned. "I told you I'm going to return it after you heal me"

"Yeah right and risk being attacked by fully recovered rogue!"

"But I didn't say I'll attack you, did I?"

"Well people just don't say what they're planning to do, do they?"

"Well here's a good pair" The sage said shaking her head.

"No way!" Both of them said together.

"Hmp! Think you're better than me huh?" The rogue said smirking.

"You're the lowliest creature I ever had the displeasure of meeting" The priestess spat.

"Well who would want a very conservative Priestess like you who'll probably end up an old maid"

"Well if every man in rune midgard thinks like you—"

"The world will be beautiful" The rogue cut in.

"Let me finish will you!" The Priestess glared at him. "On the contrary it will become despicable and will be devoid of life!" The Priestess breathed hard.

"And as I was saying if every man here in rune midgard thinks just like you I would rather end up an old maid! But thankfully not all men are as narrow minded as you!"

"Amen!" The knight grinned.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Now I know why she's you're friend Safira" The huntress laughed.

"Hey what was that suppose to mean?" The Priestess frowned.

"It means you're just like me" The rogue grinned.

"No you sicko" The huntress shook her head. "It means that she's got spunk!"

"Bleh!" The priestess stuck out her tongue.

"Uhh…" Safira the monk woke up from her dreamless sleep. She stretched, her eyes fluttered open only to meet clear blue ones.

"What are you doing here stupid?" She smiled.

"Nothing idiot" He smirked back.

"You're a vision to wake up to, you know" The monk stroked his hair.

"Yeah I know I'm terrifically good looking."

The monk laughed out loud. "Get out of here before Shaneen kills me"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she likes you, adores you and worships you"

"What the heck a sexy gal for me" He grinned.

"Now get out stupid I'm going to change"

"Can't I stay?" He said looking at her puppy eyed.

"Get out now before I give you a black eye" She whispered.

"Oh alright" He got out.

As he closed the door someone bumped into him. He turned and met the tomato red Priestess.

"Oh good morning to you" He said dryly.

"What were you doing in Safira's room so early and…" Her eyes trailed to his bared chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt only loose pants. "barely clothed"

"What's it to you?" The rogue sneered.

"I'm just asking" The priestess said defensively.

"Shame on you for having dirty thoughts Priestess" he chided.

"You're the only one who was having dirty thoughts" Fleigh glared at him.

"Oh really?" The rogue taunted.

Before Fleigh could answer the door opened.

"Bickering so early? Morning you two" The monk looked from the rogue to the priestess.

"Morning Safira" The Priestess smiled.

"Oh we're smiling now, aren't we?" The rogue teased.

"I'm still capable of the did for your information." The priestess said.

The monk smiled watching her two best friends. She shook her head and placed her arm on Fleigh's shoulder and the other one on Fai's shoulder.

"What do you two say to breakfast?" She asked.

"Great I'm starving" The rogue said.

The three of them went down and entered the dining hall. The others were already there.

"Now there's three of them already." The Blacksmith said.

"Woke her up again, didn't you Fai?" Galen asked.

"No I just stared at her" Fai said. "Can't risk getting a black eye"

"You forgot to change" The sage pointed out.

"Like what you're seeing?" The rogue smirked.

"Put a shirt on" The Knight frowned.

"Oh well" The rogue said getting out of the hall to change.

The priestess sat beside the Knight only to realize the assassin was on her other side.

"Morning" The Knight smiled.

"Morning" The Priestess smiled back just as the rogue was walking in.

To Fleigh's chagrin he sat across her. They glared at each other. Finally the priestess looked down and impaled her food with her fork. She brought it to her mouth only to taste an empty fork.

She looked across only to see both the rogue and the monk were grinning. Safira used to do this to her every breakfast back then. But there were two of them now and she was sure the rogue wasn't innocent. Her eyes traveled back and forth from the rogue and monk.

"Ok I'll count one to ten if none of you'll admit who did it, I swear I'm going to do something you'll never forget." The Priestess looked at them intently in the eye.

"One… two… ten!"

"He did it" Safira said quickly.

Before the rogue could react a bible hit him squarely on the face. When it fell it revealed a bleeding nose and a frowning Fai. Safira burst out laughing.

"Fai you look terrific!"

The Priestess snorted. Now his grin was completely wiped off from his face.

"Don't just laugh there, heal me idiot?" He frowned at Safira. But she was busy laughing her head off.

"Oh you poor Fai!" Shaneen fussed.

" Well you deserve it Fai" The sage said.

"How could you say such a thing?" The dancer glared at the sage.

" Open your eyes dancer"

"Galen!" The rogue turned to the priest when the monk didn't show any sign of healing him.

"Oh alright. Heal!"

Instantly Fai's nose stopped bleeding. He glared at the priestess.

"Oh by the way I'm planning to train at Mt. Mjolnir Galen" The sage said.

"I'll go with you" the Knight said.

"How about you Cliff where do you plan to go?" The priest asked.

"Aldebaran" he answered simply.

"Do you have a save point there Safira?" Galen asked.

"No, sorry" The monk answered.

"Well sorry can't help you about that Cliff" Galen said.

"I suppose you're training in clock tower?" Safira asked the assassin.

"Yes" he answered.

"I'll go with you" She said.

"Count me in" The rogue added.

"The inseparable two" The blacksmith said.

"Rae, Lance, Keith, Shaneen and I will train in Mt. Mjolnir while Cliff, Safira, Fai, Kelly, Fleigh and Chris will train in clock tower." The guild master said.

'Why do I have to be in his party?' The Priestess thought.

"We'll go together since there's a way to Aldebaran passing Mt. Mjolnir."

All was arranged, Suddenly Fai got up.

"Finished already?" Galen asked.

Fai only grinned.

"He's going to do something I know it" The hunter said.

"I hate it when he has that look" Rae said. She was the one Fai often played at when he's bored.

"You're just too serious to be fun Rae" the dancer said.

"And you're too playful to be serious Shaneen" The sage bit back.

They retired into the living room to rest and to plan out more. Suddenly the dancer burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Fleigh you still wear those kind of undies!"

Fleigh grew very red. On the floor was a graffiti with the words. 'Fleigh is wearing strawberry patterned panty"

"Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" The priestess screamed. She got a mop and desperately tried to erase the graffiti but just couldn't. She looked so comical, frantically mopping the floor until it was sparkling clean but the graffiti still remained.

It can only be taken off by the rogue who did it.

"Don't just laugh there Safira! You're friend did this!"

But as usual Safira only laughed.

'Oh that pervert!' Fleigh thought growing red from embarrassment and hatred.

The dancer was still hysterically laughing.

A.N. So how was it people? Read and review please so we may know if we should continue it or not.


	2. Invisible

Hey there readers! Thank you for your reviews! We tried color codig the guild's dialouge so you wont have a hard time telling who is talking but to our disappointment it wont show in Anyways we hope you'll enjoy the secong chapter.

Guild: The Coven

Guild Master: Galen- priest

Members:

Lance- Knight

Cliff- Assassin

Rae- Sage

Chris- Hunter

Fai- Rogue

Safira- Monk

Fleigh- Priestess

Kelly- Huntress

Keith- Blacksmith

Shaneen- Dancer

Title: So Deal with It!

Chapter 2: Invisible

Author: Kafra343

"That's useless Fleigh, only Fai can clean that up" The Blacksmith said.

"Thank you for telling me so ahead of time" She replied sarcastically.

"Quite a temper we have here" the dancer grinned.

The Priestess stomped off upstairs towards the rogue's room. She knocked on his door.

No answer.

She knocked again. "Open the door, or I'll knock it down"

"Just a sec." She heard Fai's voice.

The door knob turned and Fleigh pushed the door open.

"Whoah! Impatient are we?" The rogue grinned.

The Priestess looked up at him impatient.

"Clean your stupid graffiti" She said through clenched teeth.

A sensible man would have cleaned the graffiti right away but instead.

"Oh so you've seen my work of art!" He said cheerfully.

"Clean it or you'll find yourself in Nifleheim the city of the dead!" Fleigh's voice was barely a whisper. You could see the fury in her eyes blazing.

"Oh?" The rogue leaned closing the door and entrapping Fleigh at the same time, pretending not to notice the Priestess' throbbing veins and heated face. He leaned down pinning Fleigh to the door, their faces only inches apart.

Fleigh didn't give him the satisfaction of looking away. Though her knees weaken being so close to him. Damn the man! He wasn't wearing anything except a towel around his waist! His hair was dripping wet. Obviously he just came out of the shower.

"Move away rogue you're wetting me and my dress." She said calmly.

"Oh that's great!" he smirked

"Great huh?" The Priestess breathed. "What's so great about it?"

The rogue saw the door knob turn; someone was trying to open the door.

"Hey I'm coming in!" They heard Safira shout.

"Uh-oh!" They both said at the same time.

Fai's hands quickly wrapped around the Priestess bringing her head against his shoulder with an arm and the other one around her waist. He backslided away from the door. Safira burst in full force knocking the rogue and the priestess down even if the moved away from the door.

"What were you two doing?" Safira asked grinning.

"Get your hands off me!" The priestess struggled against the rogue. They were lying on the floor. The Priestess was on top of the rogue while his hands were still wrapped around her.

"With pleasure" The rogue sitting up throwing the priestess aside.

"Ouch!" The priestess groaned.

"I didn't know you liked each other that way" The monk wagged her eyebrows at them.

"What are you talking about Safira?" The priestess frowned.

"Hmp! Don't hide it from me you two, I know you" She pointed the Priestess "and you" She pointed the rogue this time "like the back of my hand! So don't try to hide anything"

"No way am I going to like that bad tempered Priestess" the rogue said. "I still have my sanity intact Safira." He said standing up.

"Ah! But you were wrapping your arms around her protectively"

"Yeah right whatever" The rogue rolled his eyes.

"By the way Fleigh can I ask you a favor?" Safira turned to the Priestess sitting on the floor.

"What?" The priestess eyed the monk wearily.

"Ah… you see yesterday…I…I…"

"Spit it out Safira!" Fleigh frowned.

"Well" Safira looked at the rogue. Fai raised an eyebrow. "I need to tell you this privately." Safira said.

"Oh? So you're the one hiding something from me now?" The rogue said.

"Oh just get out stupid" The monk bit back.

"Hey why am I being kicked out of my own room?" The rogue said as the door slammed close on his face.

"Women" he muttered.

He turned and saw the questioning gazes of his guild mates.

"What are you all doing here?" He frowned.

"Doing what you most probably will do had you been in our place" The huntress said.

"Oh? So you were eavesdropping?" The rogue smirked.

"Well we came up to see what's happenin' dude!" The Blacksmith said. "The three of you sure made a racket!"

"That's nothing to be surprised of when the two of them gets together" Rae muttered.

"Who're the two?" The hunter frowned. "Fai and Safira or Fai and Fleigh?"

"The three of them then" The sage said.

The rogue rolled his eyes. "I hate that Priestess" he muttered.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual" a voice said behind him.

Fai turned around and met the Priestess' gaze. "Done already?" he said sardonically.

"Yeah, now come on Safira" The Priestess said.

"Uh-uh!" Safira shook her head and grabbed Fai's arm.

"Oh come on!" The Priestess gave the monk a look that plainly said 'you've gotta be kidding me'

The monk shook her head. The rogue looked at the two questioningly.

"What's happening here?" he asked.

"I'm scared Fai!" The monk whispered.

'Scared? Safira scared? That's a laugh right?' The rogue thought. 'But she called me by my name meaning she's serious.'

"Well I'll be in my room if you need me" The Priestess turned around.

'Damn! What's wrong with her?' The Priestess thought. 'Oh that stupid Ken he's still chasing after Safira after all this years. God knows why he fell in love with Safira. The man practically worships the ground Safira walks on!' The priestess sighed as she went inside her room.

"Hey Safira I'll change for a moment ok?" The rogue said trying to loosen the monk's grip.

"Don't leave me alone please" She whispered.

"Hey I'll just put on some clothes ok don't tell me you wanna watch me" He smirked.

The monk just frowned.

"Chris would you mind accompanying this idiot here while I change?" The rogue asked the timid hunter.

"That's Safira's choice" The hunter said kindly.

"Hey Chris will stay with you for a while ok?" The rogue whispered.

Safira nodded and held the hunter's hand.

Chris gazed down at the woman he loves…

but she doesn't know…

nobody does…

This is enough to hold her like this…

To have her near me…

I'm just the invisible man in the matters of love…

The rogue went inside his room and changed. The rest of the guild went downstairs in the living room after witnessing the unbelievable things they saw. Something was definitely wrong with their monk. Safira never acted that weird its as if she was almost scared! As far as they know Safira knows no fear. How wrong they were.

The rogue finished changing. He was just about to go out when he saw a glimpse of feather. His head snapped 'What was that?' It was only the angel wing of the priestess and a bag of blue gemstones beside it. He forgot he still had it and was unable to return it yet.

'What am I doing here?' He thought grimly outside the Priestess' room.

He hesitated then before he chickened out he dragged his fist to knock on the door.

The Priestess opened the door. Her face fell when she saw who it was.

"What?" She frowned.

"I just came to return your head gear and blue gemstones." The rogue said grimly handing the angel wing and a bag of gemstones.

"Oh" The Priestess face lightened for a moment. Her eyes sparkled and shined.

'Wow she really looks beautiful when she's happy' the rogue thought.

But just for a moment… the Priestess frowned again. "You better clean your graffiti"

'Ugh! Did I just say beautiful?' The rogue thought.

"Alright already" He sighed.

"So much for a thank you" he muttered going down carrying a wet duster. His lips smirked when he saw his graffiti. Safira was sitting with the hunter in the sofa. 'God what's the matter with his best friend?'

He just finished cleaning his graffiti when suddenly Safira screamed. The hunter tried comforting her. She hugged him tightly muttering 'Don't leave me' over and over again.

"It's alright Safira I'm just here I won't leave you" he said.

The priestess came down hurriedly she almost tripped down the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know she just screamed" The rogue answered.

The priestess looked at Safira. With the terror on her face, you cannot draw it if you tried. She pointed a shaking finger on the opposite sofa.

"Ruwach!" Instantly blue light came encircling around Fleigh. She went near the sofa and sure it revealed an assassin.

"What are you doing Ken?" The Priestess frowned.

"Who is that guy?" Fai frowned as well.

Safira screamed and bolted up, she ran away tearing herself away from Chris. She started to for the stairs and the assassin followed her.

"Hey!" The Priestess called after them. The hunter was going to follow them but the Priestess held him. She sighed as they went out of sight and sat down on the sofa.

"There's nothing else to do but wait for them to get tired." She said.

"Are you sure it's alright? Will Safira be fine? Who was that guy anyway?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Ken is in love with her he'll do nothing harmful" The Priestess said.

"What?" The rogue exclaimed. "A mad man deeply in love with Safira is chasing her?"

"Mad would be an understatement" the priestess said.

"Oh here they are" The hunter said.

Safira came running followed by the assassin. As she alighted the last step Safira tripped and fell down on the floor. Instantly being agile the assassin was on top of her.

"Get off me!" Safira screamed. She managed to push the assassin aside and was about to go when the assassin caught her robe.

"Wait my love don't leave me!" he said.

"Oh God!" Fai burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with us being together? I love you and you love me" The assassin said.

"Whoever said I loved you?" The monk screeched pulling her robe.

"Stop it you two!" The priestess said as they started fighting.

"I said stop it!" The Priestess bonked the two on their head.

Safira calmed down clutching her head knowing she can do worse if she gets angry.

"Geez! That hurt Fleigh" she muttered.

But the assassin showed no sign of stopping.

"If you ever wish to father a child Ken you better stop or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine" The priestess threatened.

"Whoa!" The rogue burst out laughing. "Never expected that from a priestess!"

"Shut up! Do you want me to do it to you too?" Fleigh turned to Fai. Safira burst out laughing.

"Go ahead and try." Fai smirked.

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to go through the pain like I did. It'll knock the living daylights out of you. You heard her… where the sun doesn't shine." Ken warned the rogue.

He laughed hysterically. Safira was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks.

"Well? I ain't got all day!" Fleigh tapped her boot impatiently.

The monk and the rogue were still laughing that they didn't notice the hunter slowly slipping away. There wasn't much to see anyway. Other guildmates were coming down to prepare for training when they saw the four in the living room. Fai and Safira were still laughing.

"What's going on here— hey, who let you in? Can somebody explain to me who this invader is?" Galen looked from Fai to Safira and then to Fleigh.

"Galen isn't this amazing? Someone is actually falling head over heels with Safira. Can you believe it? This is Safira we're talking about!" Fai explained between suppressed snorts.

This in the process made Safira so mad, she accidentally spilled Fai's most embarrassing secret.

"Shut up or I'll tell every one about Mr. Pochi!" But before she could stop herself, the guildmates were already gasping in shock.

Ken the assassin, who was deeply in love with Safira, backed away from the rogue.

"You're a homosexual?" he said aghast.

"What?" The blacksmith exclaimed.

"No! That can't be true!" The dancer covered her ears shaking her head.

The huntress was staring at Fai with brows meeting.

Fleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing 'Fai a gay? The biggest pain in the neck ever? Safira's friend gay?'

"Well you could never tell who's straight these days!" They heard the huntress say.

The Knight snorted at this. The lips of the sage right beside him twitched. Galen looked confused but the expression on his face clearly stated that he didn't believe that Fai was a homosexual and so did the hunter. The assassin only sniffed, annoyed.

"Now look what you've done!" The rogue glared at Safira.

Safira really looked guilty, forgetting what caused her anger.

Fleigh noticed that the rogu did not deny or admit anything. Most of the members, Fleigh noted only looked confused or amused. While only few looked horrified.

'So what does this mean? Either they knew Fai is not a homosexual or Fai _is_ a homosexual. Why did I not know about this?...Whatever…' Fleigh thought to herself.

The dancer was still shaking her head, muttering to herself. Safira clasped her mouth shut, still unable to believe what she had just done. This was far worst than the embarrassing graffiti!

Fai turned on his heels and stormed to his room without a word. The room fell silent except for the occasional word or two uttered by the dancer.

"This guy is still here and I haven't really received a decent explanation for his intrusion yet." Galen pointed at Ken. But nobody was speaking. It was like they were still in a state of shock.

Finally, Fleigh stirred. "Uh… he was just leaving!" She replied.

"But— " Ken clearly didn't want to leave yet. "Safira needs my comfort…" he stuttered.

Fleigh glared at him. "He was just about to leave…RIGHT?"

"Okay,okay. I will be back, ofcourse."

Galen sighed. "Okay show's over, Safira and Fleigh go prepare your things"

Safira and Fleigh started to go up the stairs "And Safira you still have something to do" The monk said added. Safira heaved a sigh. She still have to apologize to Fai.

Once they were out of earshot the Priestess immediately asked the monk.

"Is Fai a gay or not?"

"It's not my place to tell" The monk said lifelessly. "Nor was it my place to spill it out"

"But you did anyway" The Priestess sighed. "Well see ya later" She said as she reached her room. The monk just nodded and proceeded. The walk from Fleigh's room to Fai's door was like an eternity.

Finally she was standing outside Fai's room. She tool a deep breath and hesitated before knocking .

"Go away!" The rogue said.

"Please don't hate me Fai! I'm sorry!" The monk pleaded.

The rogue did not answer. Safira leaned against the door. "Please Fai, you can't stay mad at me forever." Safira knocked again.

The door suddenly opened catching Safira off guard and she fell face down on the floor. "Now what do you want? Oh, you want to show it to them now?" Fai said sarcastically.

Safira slowly looked up from the floor face red. She stood up dusting her robe.

"I wasn't planning to, but now that you've shoved my sincere apology—"

"As if you were ever sincere in you whole life" The rogue cut in.

"Oh whatever apologies are supposed to be sincere anyway and you yourselrf were never were" Safira stomped her foot,

"So?" The rogue just raised an eyebrow.

"Well anyhow I'm sorry" the monk sighed.

"I don't know if I should forgive you for ruining my reputation" The rogue said. "But since you're my friend I might"

"Might?" the monk frowned. "You're going to let me do something, aren't you?"

"Yes" he grinned evilly/

"Oh God!" Safira groaned. "What is it?"

"Hmm… I can't tell for now." He said.

"Don't make it so hard!" Safira winked then proceeded to her room to prepare her things.

She proceeded downstairs to find her guild mates already prepared.

"So how'd the apology go?" Fleigh asked Safira.

"Not too good. Figures, he'd want me to do something. I don't know what." Safira sulked.

"Well god luck!" The priestess grinned.

A.N. So there you go the second chapter! Don't forget to review guys!


	3. Revelations

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took us so long to update school made us really busy and we have to confer ideas. But don't worry school is already over and it's summer time! Oh yeah!

Disclaimer: We don't own ragnarok…

Title: So Deal with It!

Chapter3: Horrible

Author: Kafra343

Guild: The Coven

Guild Master: Galen- priest

Members:

Lance- Knight

Cliff- Assassin

Rae- Sage

Chris- Hunter

Fai- Rogue

Safira- Monk

Fleigh- Priestess

Kelly- Huntress

Keith- Blacksmith

Shaneen- Dancer

Galen provided the warp portal for them. They've decide to warp in Mt. Mjolnir since Galen's party will train there. Cliff's party will travel from Mt. Mjolinir to Aldebaran.

"Hurry up Safira or the portal will close already!" Fleigh shouted. Safira came bounding down the stairs ear muffs in hand.

"Coming, coming!" She said.

Fleigh went inside the portal as soon as Safira was beside her. Safira followed right behind her, before Galen went inside himself closing the portal.

The guild was already waiting when Safira came out. The hunter was sitting underneath a tree fingering a romantic leaf. The assassin was sitting right beside him. Fai was on the other side of the hunter leaning against the tree, his boy's cap put into an angle to hide his eyes.

Safira noticed that the Blacksmith was putting distance between himself and Fai.

'Did he really think that Fai is a gay?' Safira frowned. 'Well I guess this is my entire fault.'

"Hey Safira, let's go!" Fleigh grabbed her hand. She had on a cherry smile. She was obviously happy.

'How could she when my world is falling down?' Safira thought. Fleigh unknowingly answered her question.

"I'm so glad that idiot isn't bothering me now" She grinned.

Safira only nodded not saying anything.

"Okay everyone party up now" Galen said.

Everyone got up. Safira went towards the tree where the hunter, the assassin and Fai were. Fleigh followed her and so did the huntress. Galen's party was already formed and so was their own party.

"Well see each other at the end of the month" The priest said.

"Okay" The hunter answered.

Fleigh watched Safira eyeing Fai cautiously. She could see Safira was gripping the ear muffs really hard.

"Hey!" Fleigh elbowed her. Safira flinched.

"Why are you holding those earmuffs as though your whole life depends on it? Aldebaran is still a day away. "Fleigh said.

"Uh…nothing, nothing" Safira mumbled. She didn't let go of the earmuffs. Fleigh just shrugged at this.

They started walking towards their destination. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Hunter raise the romantic leaf to his lips. Safira cringed and continued to eye Fai. A calming melody engulfed the party. Fleigh couldn't understand why Safira look so guarded as if a monster would pounce on her any second.

At the first move of Fai's lips, Safira surprised everyone by screaming her lungs out and hastily putting on the earmuffs.

"Where's the monster?" the huntress asked her bow and arrow were already in position. Everyone stopped a look of alarm on their faces. After a while Fai frowned at her while the hunter tried to suppress a grin.

"False alarm" Fleigh muttered, for Safira immediately calmed down once the head gear was on. Now she merely raised her eyebrow when they looked at her.

'Geez! I didn't know that this guild drives people nuts' The Priestess thought.

Soon enough Fleigh realized it wasn't a false alarm at all. For the next instant when everybody was calmed down Fai began to sing and it was so terrible that Fleigh would like to bury her head beneath the ground. Fleigh glanced enviously at the unaffected Safira.

"Tell everybody I'm on my—"

"Shut up!" Fleigh screamed.

"And I'm loving every step of it." Fai continued as if he didn't hear Fleigh.

Fai's singing was so horrible that vulture's were now encircling directly above him thinking he was dying.

"I'm coming—"

"Lex Divina!" Fleigh screamed.

Immediately Fai's voice went out much to everyone's relief. But unfortunately Fleigh hasn't really practiced the silencing spell so the silence lasted for seconds.

"Tell evre—"

"Lex Divina!"

"I'm on my—"

"Lex Divina!"

"And I'm lov—"

"Lex Divina!"

And this went on and on until the Priestess was already panting and had used up all her SP.

"I'm so tired already!" Fleigh moaned. The sun was already setting and Aldebaran is still out of sight. So far to their luck no monsters had attacked them on their way. But if there were the party would've easily killed them as they were second jobs.

"Why don't we camp here the sun is already setting and it would be dangerous traveling at night." The Hunter suggested.

"That would be wise" Safira agreed taking off the earmuffs now that Fai had already stopped singing. She figured he was only annoying the Priestess. He usually sing every time they are in a journey that's why she prepared her earmuffs. But he also shuts up when they camp down. Perhaps to rest after a tiring day. The Hunter and Assassin knew about this quiet well as of they were part of the original guild members of 'The Coven'.

"Aren't we going to build fire?" Fleigh asked as the party settled down.

"I'm sorry Fleigh but we can't. If we do we'll attract unwanted attention." The hunter said.

"Aggressive Argos are dominant in this area so as to Argiope and you don't want them crawling towards you." Kelly the huntress added.

Fleigh shivered at the thought of those hairy Argos and enormous Argiopes. Upon impulse she hugged tight the arm of the person beside her and snuggled close.

"Eherm! I knew you two were hiding something from me!" Fleigh heard Safira's teasing voice.

Fliegh's eyes widened! The arm she was hugging was muscular and undoubtedly belonged to a man not Safira's.

'Oh no! Please don't let it be that frustrated singer Rogue!' Fleigh prayed as she slowly looked up to see who she was gripping.

Alas her prayer wasn't heard for she meet the frowning unkind blue eyes of the Rogue. Fleigh immediately let go of his arm and scrambled away from him.

"As I've told you earlier I haven't lost my sanity yet Safira. I wouldn't dream of having a relationship with this cranky old hag!" The Rogue leered at the Priestess.

"I wouldn't dream of having a relationship with you either! There are far more suitable and eligible men in Rune Midgard with _unquestionable _sexuality!" The Priestess glared at the Rogue, her cheeks flaming with anger.

The Rogue's eyes darkened. Safira's smirk vanished and everyone grew silent. Fleigh knew she had struck a nerve and a very delicate one at that. Fleigh's heart thumped hard. She should feel self-satisfied for hitting his arrogant pride but instead she can't summon the will to be smug.

'Uh-oh! Stupid me! Now what! It was his fault anyway he called me a crabby old hag!'

"Humpf! I suppose you mean those dandy men like the assassin Ken? I bet you want them yapping at your heels saying words of love '_I love you even though you look like an old hag!'" _The Rogue sneered.

"Excuse me!" The Priestess glowered.

Any sympathy or something close to that feeling Fleigh had at that moment for the Rogue vanished.

The huntress burst out laughing and so did the Blacksmith. Chris only smiled while the assassin didn't move at all. Safira only heaved a sigh of relief. She was so afraid that, that issue would grow and any chance of things going back to normal between Fai and her will be lost.

"Who was that Ken guy anyway Safira?" Kelly asked still slightly breathless from laughing.

"Don't ask!" Safira said edgily.

At that instant, there was a rustling in the bushes which startled the guild.

"Who's there?" The huntress said eyeing the bush cautiously.

No reply.

She let go of an arrow straight into the bush. The bush stirred but there was still no sign of anyone.

"Maybe it's an Argiope?" Fleigh mumbled.

"What are you waiting for cast a ruwach?" The blacksmith said.

"Ruwach!" A shining blue orb encircled the caster. She crept closer to the bush and revealing Safira's worst nightmare. Before they knew it, a blood curdling scream pierced through the night.

"You again? Maybe I owe that kick between the legs?" Fleigh hit him squarely in the back of his head. Hard.

Safira ran to Fai's sidde, trembling. This scene startled Ken.

"Safira, don't go near that… poor excuse of a man. He could infect you with his gay virus."

Safira could almost see the heat rising from Fai's head, his hands were clenched into balls of fists. The veins in his temples were throbbing.

"Poor excuse of a guy huh?" Fai spat. "Look who's cowering over a harmless female!"

"Oh I wouldn't say she's harmless" Safira muttered.

Indeed Fleigh could be a handful when she's angry.

"And what kind of assassin gets hit between the legs?" Fai sneered. "You don't see Cliff being hit by a woman do you?" Fai added. "Honestly, I don't know why Safira is so scared of you" he said looking down at Safira, then putting his arm around her waist "When you are obviously a loser" he said looking the assassin straight in the eyes and not in a homosexual way mind you!

Ken glared at Fai. "Get your hands off her!" he shouted.

Fai only smirked and tightened his hand around Safira's waist.

"Watch your hands rogue!" Ken said enraged.

"Oh? Watch this!" Fai caught Safira's chin between his thumb and index finger. He lowered his lips to hers.

"Don't! Don't you dare" Ken shouted and frantically tried to stop Fai but it was too late Fai already kissed Safira in front of them all. They were all so stunned no one moved after the kiss.

"No!" Both Fleigh and Ken screamed.

"You fool!" Ken said angrily.

Fai was surprised to find tears running down the assassin's cheeks.

"So now you're crying" he smirked. "Well looks like you're one poor excuse of a guy"

"You don't understand! Safira was able to drink a love potion and she will fall in love with the guy who'll kiss her first!" He said tearfully.

"What!" Chris gasped.

No this can't be true! Safira… will she be forever be lost to me? The hunter thought. He was in love with the monk for years and now she was totally out of his grasp or was she?

"You fool! That was why Safira avoided Ken, that's why she wanted to speak with me privately that day in your room!" Fleigh raged at Fai.

Am I really in love with Fai? But I don't feel anything different at ll. The alchemist did tell me that the potion will wear off if I wasn't kissed inside a certain span of time. Was the span of time over? The monk looked up confused at Fai. She touched her fingers to her lips. They were all still arguing about her. Questions were running wildly in her mind that things currently happening didn't register except Fai. So am I in love with him?

Suddenly Fai looked down to her. There was disbelief in his eyes and a bit of amusement.

"So are you in love with me idiot? Or should I call you love now?" He grinned at her.

Nothing's changed at all. A small grin slowly appeared on her lips.

"It's up to you… darling" She said softly changing the usual 'stupid' to 'darling'.

Both of them were the best of friends and the called each other idiot and stupid. But now are they going to be lovers?

Ken gasped outraged. "No! She's falling for him already!"

"Oh my God! Poor Safira" Fleigh shook her head.

"A gay and an almost tomboy" The huntress said amidst the commotion. "What a pair!" She sighed.

"There's no point staying here now" Ken said his shoulders drooping. "I guess I'll have to go" he sobbed.

"Darling, I'm cold" Safira hugged Fai with and impish glint in her eyes.

"Oh love let me keep you warm" Fai said mischievously, hugging her in return.

"Waaaaaaah!" The assassin cried his eyes out.

"Darling make him shut up" Safira said.

"With pleasure!" Fai grinned. With a swift move he sent the assassin flying away into the night with his fist.

"He's gone now honey" Fai returned to Safira's side grinning.

The party was silent. The hunter watched the duo with sadness in his eyes while the huntress as well as the blacksmith regarded them with interest. Fleigh sat at corner glaring at Fai but Cliff the assassin was a total opposite he just sat there not looking at anyone, silent as ever.

Fai finally broke the silence. "Love potion huh? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard." He sniffed. "Tara wouldn't even make such a thing." He said softly as an after thought.

"Who's Tara?" Fleigh asked.

Safira shifted uncomfortably, Fai's eyes darkened, Chris looked away even Cliff seemed not at ease. Kelly the huntress just shrugged while Keith the blacksmith had on a blank face indicating he doesn't know Tara either.

"Tara… is… I mean was a guild member of the Coven." Fai answered gruffly.

"An original Covenian?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes" Safira answered.

"What happened to her?" Keith asked curiously.

"She…umm… died to—"

"She sacrificed herself for the rest of the guild to continue living" Fai cut Chris off with disdain in his voice with a tinge of self loathing.

"What was her job?" Kelly asked.

"An alchemist" Cliff answered to their great surprise. He usually just kept silent in a corner but this subject seemed important to the four original Covenian, Cliff, Chris, Fai and Safira.

"A very skilled one, very skilled indeed…" A hint of smile could be seen in Cliff's lips.

"You liked her?" Kelly asked, a suspicious tinge of jealousy was in her voice.

"She was ok…" Cliff answered.

"Hey I smell jealousy!" Chris grinned trying to keep things light.

"W-what?" The huntress blushed.

"You are?" Cliff turned to the huntress.

His cool sharp blue green eyes held the huntress' green ones. The huntress turned away very red.

"Well in case you are you ought to know that Tara was Fai's girlfriend" Cliff smiled with amusement.

Everyone was silent with this revelation. The huntress, blacksmith and priestess looked shocked while the hunter and monk looked at Fai tensely.

"Do you think of her often?" Safira finally asked Fai.

"Pretty much… " Fai said closing his eyes. "Why? you jealous?" he grinned at Safira opening one eye.

Safira sighed relieved that he was taking things lightly. He was deeply in love with his late girlfriend.

"Yeah" She answered.

Both of them stared at each other for a while then they started laughing to the party's great bafflement.

"Damn! But you're a great kisser Fai!" Safira grinned.

"Did you see his face when he cried!" Fai guffawed pertaining to the assassin.

"Yeah…" Safira snorted.

"No! She's falling for him already!" Fai did a very funny but accurate imitation of the assassin.

The whole party couldn't help but laugh Fai looked so comical.

"What did you do to him anyway Safira? That guy has fallen for you head over heels!" The Rogue asked the monk curiously still grinning.

"Oh I don't know!" Safira frowned. "I'm just glad he's out of sight" She sighed.

"I hope I never see him again" She added after a while.

"Is it that bad pretending with me?" Fai teased.

"Course not! It's not like we've never pretended hell we pretend almost all the time!" Safira smirked.

"Hey I'm not catching what both of you are saying" Fleigh interrupted. "Are you telling us that you two were only pretending and that you're not in love with him Safira?" Fleigh asked.

"Yeah I would like that, cleared up too!" The huntress agreed.

" Well… I don't feel any different" Safira answered.

Silence reigned for a while.

"That could mean two things you know" The Blacksmith finally said. "Either you're already in love with Fai before he kissed you and you just didn't know it or the potion had lost its effect."

There was silence again. Everyone looked thoughtful. Fai and Safira were very close that the first suggestion wasn't unlikely at all.

"Somehow I'd prefer the latter." Safira finally said. "Falling for Fai would be disastrous" She laughed.

"Hey!" Fai frowned pretending to look hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way! It wouldn't be bad falling for you God knows Tara was more than satisfied with you it's just that I like things just the way there are with you without love distorting it."

"Right you are! You're my best buddy and I don't want to loose you." Fai smiled.

The party heaved a relieved sigh! At least all was clear now.

A sparkle could be detected in the hunter's eyes. Relief was obvious in the Priestess' face. The assassin as usual was expressionless while the huntress smiled a little a tinge of blush still remained from the previous eye contact with Cliff. The Blacksmith just shrugged more confused than ever if Fai was really a gay or not.

"So Safira, how did you come to drink the potion anyway?" Fai asked interestedly.

"Well umm… the night we came back to prontera from the coalmines I went to a pub to get a drink and—"

"What you went out drinking without me?" Fai cut her off frowning. "Let me guess Ken found you there and managed to pour the love potion in your drink."

Safira nodded sighing heavily.

"That's what you get for leaving me out" Fai said pouting.

"You mean to say you met Ken in the pub and he fell in love with you right then and there?" Keith asked.

"No. Actually Ken is a childhood friend." Safira answered.

"Oh… were you close?" Kelly asked.

"Not really, Fleigh always manages to keep him away." Safira grinned at the Priestess.

"What?" The Priestess' eyebrows rose when the party eyed her with something in their eyes.

"Exactly how does the old hag keep him away?" Fai snorted.

"Oh that's the most interesting part. Unbelievable as it may seem Fleigh always almost beat him into a pulp." Safira chortled. "Boy hitting between the legs wasn't what he only got from Fleigh!"

"Yeah I can imagine!" Fai said rubbing his nose where the Priestess' bible hit him. "Your friend's really crabby. But to tell you honestly when you said that she manages to keep him away I thought she does it with scaring him with that ugly face of hers." Fai sniggered.

"Say that again and you'll not only get a bleeding nose this time!" Fleigh glared at him.

Fai only smirked at her nonchalantly like he always does. "What? You mean uuugly?" He challenged her.

It all happened very quickly. Fleigh teleported right in front of him her fist aimed at his nose catching Fai by surprise but he managed to get hold of her wrist before her fist get in contact with his nose. Now it was the Priestess' turn to be surprised and before she knew it Fai had sat her down on his lap.

The priestess stared at Fai in stunned disbelief. He was lecturing her now like she was a novice. His words didn't register to her brain.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Fai snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"W-what?" Fleigh stammered.

"Do you have a problem with your hearing?" Fai's lips twitched.

"If I have it's all thanks to your horrible singing!" The priestess said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry I'm no bard" Fai sneered.

"Well you should have realized that before you sang our eardrums down!" Fleigh bit back.

Suddenly a gust of wind run over them and a howling sound echoed.

Fleigh shivered and automatically drew herself to the nearest warmth and that would be Fai since there was no fire. She was dimly aware of his hand encircling her waist or that she was sitting in his lap and that she had snuggled to him.

"Time to rest guys" The hunter said. "We still have a journey ahead of us"

Like a sleeping draught the cold wind put the party to sleep.

A.N. I've got lots of revelation in this chapter, right? If you find things confusing just say it in your review and I'll answer them. I'm sorry again for the late update. Maybe I'll be adding a new character in the next chapter where they'll finally arrive in clock tower. I still have to check to my friend since it's her character I'll be using. I just hope she'll check her e-mail since I don't have any other means of communication with her! What does an original covenian mean or who are they? What is the real story behind the guild 'The Coven'? Want to know? Stay glued for the following chapters of this story. So until next time! Don't miss the next chapter!


	4. Morning Surprises

Hola readers! I'm sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. Apparently I have typed Clive instead of Cliff but I corrected that already. You see the assassin's name was originally Clive but we changed it to Cliff later for reasons you will know in this chapter. I gotta warn you this chapter is a bit green. Just a bit! So on with the story!

Title: So Deal with It!

Author: kafra343

Chapter4: Morning Surprises

The next morning, Fleigh awoke with a start, stiff in the neck with a creepy sensation around her waist and saw all her guildmates still sound asleep.

Safira was snuggled in the comforts of Keith the blacksmith's cart, although she had to move a few items to make more space which would explain the items scattered at the foot of the cart. Keith was fast asleep leaning on his cart.

The assassin was also asleep but was sitting, uprightly, arms crossed on his chest and his sakkat hiding his face with the huntress snuggled on his shoulders. Chris the hunter was peacefully leaning against a tree. Fleigh found herself sleepily curled on Fai's lap with his right arm encircling her waist.

"Oh, it's just the rogue's arm, I thought it was an Argiope." She said yawning and almost immediately did a double take. She stifled a scream. Horrified, she did the one thing she thought was most logical to do in this predicament. Before she knew it, her fist had landed hard on Fai's chin in the form of a very vicious uppercut.

The impact of the blow sent Fai backward with his lower lip bleeding. Relief fell over Fleigh when she saw that no one had witnessed what she had done.

"Ow! Safira! What was that for?" Fai yelled in frustration rubbing his sore chin. Instead of Safira, he found Fleigh standing a few feet away, her right hand closed in a fist. Fai's outburst caused the other guild mates to wake up.

"What? Whatever it is, I didn't eat the last of that fruitcake!" Safira burst out.

Keith the blacksmith awoke just in time to see Safira sitting lazily in his cart with all the other items scattered on the floor.

"What have you done to my cart?" Keith yelled.

"Oh that! Thanks for letting me use it. You know it wasn't exactly first class hotel service but it was definitely better than sleeping on a log." Safira responded nonchalantly.

"But I didn't let you use it. I never said anything about my cart being your bed!" Keith defended

"Well you didn't say I couldn't use it either." Safira shot back.

"Well next time, GET YOUR OWN CART!"

Straightening her priestess uniform, Fleigh greeted her guildmates "Good morning! Bickering in the bright and early sunshine, are we?"

Safira approached Fai and her eyes landed on his bleeding lip.

"New day, new wound I see." Safira said brightly.

"Yeah. Courtesy of the old hag." Fai said angrily.

Safira laughed hysterically.

"Doesn't seem fit to be in the public." Fleigh murmured loud enough for Fai to hear.

"If you've got something to say, say it to my face." Fai stood up.

Safira's laughter instantly stopped. She could tell Fai was being serious, and he was scary when he was being too provoked.

"Boy, she sure crossed the line this time." Kelly the huntress whispered.

"I've got no problem saying anything to you… that doesn't look anything like a face at all." Fleigh said outraged.

Knowing he couldn't do anything about it, Fai fought the urge to strangle the Priestess.

"CRABBY OLD HAG!" Fai shouted.

"FREAK OF NATURE!" Fleigh yelled back.

"BREAKFAST EVERYBODY!" Chris the hunter exclaimed in a loud voice to drown out Fleigh's and Fai's argument.

"We're having fruitcake today. I saved a whole bunch of them for us." Keith said, proudly.

Then Fai began singing in the most horrible and most morbid of voices.

"There's a fruitcake for everybody, there's a fruitcake for everyo—"

"Lex Divina!" Fai froze for a moment.

"You better shut up before those vultures come back!" Fleigh warned him as the last of the blue light faded.

"It's alright! Take a bit—" Fai continued when he was finally able to speak.

"I said shut up! Lex Divina!" A flash of blue light went straight to the rogue. Another vein pulsed furiously on her left temple.

Keith began searching his cart for the fruitcakes. But he emerged with a sad expression on his face.

"I can't find the fruitcakes."

"What?" the guildmates exclaimed in unison.

"What kind of monster would eat all our fruitcakes?" Safira demanded.

"Let me correct that. There's no fruitcake for everybody. There's no—" Fai continued singing until another round of silencing spell hit him.

"Lex Divina!" One more word and I swear my foot is going to hit you where it doesn't shine!" Fleigh said menacingly as another vein appeared on her right temple. Her hands were closed in balls of fists ready to hit the rogue squarely in the face.

"I know I had it in here. It was—" Keith convinced his guildmates when he remembered Safira's outburst.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You don't seriously think—" Safira's stammering were once again interrupted by the rest of Fai's song.

"It's not alright! Safira ate everything in one bite!" Fai warbled in a horrible monotony.

Everyone turned their gazes to Safira.

"Uh-oh!" Safira muttered.

Even Fai stopped singing… well that was after his stomach growled and said he didn't have the energy to sing anymore, to the priestess' great relief.

"It's alright I brought some fruits with me." Chris said to Safira's rescue showing the bananas, apples and sweet potatoes he brought.

Safira sighed in relief. "I thought I was going to be dead" she muttered.

Fai opened his mouth but before any sound could get out Fleigh shoved a considerably big sweet potato into his mouth.

"Don't you dare sing again!" Fleigh glared at him.

Fai choked on the sweet potato his eyes widened and tried frantically tried to get rid of the sweet potato. Safira laughed hysterically. She came over him and smacked his back. After a lot of coughs and smacking, with great effort Fai finally swallowed the whole sweet potato unpeeled and all.

Fai panted heavily not too mention excessively sweating.

"Oh my god Fai! You looked like you've just battled a nightmare! " Safira laughed.

"Well your friend _is _a nightmare!" He said still panting.

"Excuse me?" Fleigh arched an eyebrow.

"Geez Lady you're boyfriends must all have missing front teeth with the fabulous way how you feed them." He glared at Fleigh.

Fleigh grew red.

"You did have a boyfriend, didn't you?" Fai eyed her.

Fleigh turned redder. "Well I guess you're the expert in having a _boy_friend. I should like very much to meet this Mr. Pochi! What a name!" Fleigh fired to cover her embarrassment. She was almost as red as her hair.

But instead of getting angry Fai snorted. "I should have known!" He grinned. "Why don't you take that freak assassin Ken for a boyfriend?" Fai taunted.

"No way!" Fleigh exclaimed.

"I guess that's what he'll say when you ask him. He'd rather die than be your boyfriend." Fai laughed.

"Stop bickering you two. It's time to go" Chris said standing up. "And Fai please do us a favor of not singing" he added wearily.

Fai faked a look of being stricken then he grinned suddenly eyeing the priestess.

" What?" Fleigh narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, let's ask boyfriend-less virgin to sing instead!"

"You pervert!" Fleigh turned scarlet.

"Well you are, aren't you, a virgin I mean since you're so fond of hitting men between the legs?" Fai smirked.

"Why? Do you want to be hit there?" Fleight threatened.

The two continued bickering until they reached the town of AL De Baran.

"Aaaaaahh! At last we've reached AL De Baran!" Safira sighed.

"I think we should take a rest first." Chris said.

"Right! So where's the Inn here?" Fai asked.

"Let's ask the town soldier" Kelly suggested.

"Great idea" Fleigh agreed.

They approached the town guard.

"Welcome to AL De Baran" He greeted them.

"Can you give us directions to the nearest Inn here?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but there are no Inns here." The soldier said.

"What?" Safira exclaimed. "Then where are we supposed to stay?"

"Ahh… There are houses that you can rent." The soldier answered. "In fact you see that house there? Tha'ts available."

"Thanks a lot Mister!" Kelly smiled.

"Let's go!" Keith said.

The house had blue roof like every building in the town. It was a three roomed house if you include the bathroom. The first room simply had a round table for meals. The second room had one study table on the edge and three beds.

"There are only three beds and no couches" Fleigh said dully.

"Well I won't sleep on the floor!" Fai said as he jumped on one bed. "uhh…" he sighed.

"Neither will I!" Keith dashed into the other bed just in time as the assassin and the huntress sat on the last bed.

"I think I'm going to find other accommodations." Fleigh muttered.

"Don't be silly!" Safira grabbed her and to her horror led her to the bed where Fai was lying down.

"Make room stupid!"

"Oh no! I'm definitely not going to sleep with that freak of nature again!" Fleigh protested.

"Again?" Safira grinned. "Are you two hiding something from us?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"No way! What would we hide from all of you?" Fai frowned.

"I don't know! Why don't you tell us?" Safira grinned.

"There's nothing to tell!" Fai said in a dismissive voice standing up.

"Hey where are you going?" Safira asked.

"I'm going to a pub!" He answered.

"Owee! I wanna go with you!" Safira exclaimed dragging Fleigh with her.

"Hey! You're not taking me with you, are you?" Fleigh tugged her hand back but to no avail.

"Course I am!" Safira smiled cheerfully. "Come on we'll have fun." Safira continued dragging her.

"But I want to rest!" Fleigh protested now starting to panic. She could see Safira was serious and she can't get free, Safira is too strong for her.

"Oh, you'll rest there alright!" Safira grinned.

"B-but—"

"No buts!" Safira cut her protest.

"No please!" Fleigh cried. "I can't go to a pub! Nooo!"

"Fai, give me a hand here!" Safira said.

"Just leave her here" Fai frowned.

"Don't be selfish! We're going to have fun!" Safira said.

"Oh well" Fai sighed walking towards Fleigh.

"W-what are you g-go-going t-to do?" Fleigh stammered. Fai was grinning mischievously.

"G-get away from me!"

"I'm not going to do anything to you if you'll come without struggle." Fai said.

"A-alright!" Fleigh scowled threatened.

So they made their way towards the pub in town. They crossed a bridge and walked a little more when they finally arrived at the pub.

"I still think this is not right." Fleigh muttered.

"Don't be such a wet blanket." Safira chided.

They went inside the pub. It had dim lights. There were at least six round tables with three chairs each. On the left side of the entrance was the counter with the bartender behind it. There was a raised platform in the center and an old man standing in front of it. He grinned when he saw them enter.

"Hello I am the master here!" He greeted them.

Fleigh turned to her right but Safira wasn't there.

"Where's Safira" She whispered to Fai.

"Probably getting drinks." Fai answered.

The old man was now approaching them.

"The head quarters of Kafra warehouse is located here in AL De Baran. You hear that?" He grinned.

"Yes we still have perfect hearing." Fleigh muttered.

Either the Master didn't hear it or chose to ignore it. He continued. "Young Kafra ladies visit me from time to time. They are really delightful and funny."

"Really? Mind introducing me to them?" Fai grinned.

Fleigh elbowed him scowling.

"What? What's your problem?" Fai frowned.

"Oh I will!" The master answered. "We will check your favorite Girl Style here with 'Thank you, Master Time!' "

"Thank you master time? What the hell is that?" Fleigh frowned.

"Ah!Ah!Ah! Don't worry it doesn't matter what your gender is whether you're male or female!" He waggled his eyebrows at Fleigh who stared at him incredulously.

"Just usually when you look at a nice woman you think 'Wow! This chick!' 'That Babe!' 'What a hot babe!' choose one Kafra lady that makes you feel hot!"

"No way I'm not a pervert!" Fleigh burst out scandalized.

Fai on the other hand happily grinned. "Oh it turns me on!"

Fleigh stared at him outraged.

"Alright here you go! Your favorite Ladies! Take a look carefully! The classical blue haired lady candidate number 1! Pavianne!"

A blue haired climb the platform.

"Her graceful ponytail takes men's breathe away! Favorite Lady of young boys Candidate number 2 Blossom!"

A girl with black pony tailed hair stepped up and winked at them. Fai whistled. Fleigh could only stare shocked.

"Long and straight hair is her charming point. She is the silk of the East from Payon Candidate number 3 Jasmine!"

" She is a tomboy with a shortcut hair. Candidate number 4 Roxie!"

"She is intelligent and sophisticated . Luxurious glasses fits her well candidate number 5 Leilah! And last but not the least pretty and cute although she looks young and immature she's the best staff candidate number 6 Curly Sue!" The last Kafra a young blonde with two ponytails climbed the platform.

"So which of them?" The old man rubbed both his hands together.

"He's not taking anybody!" Fleigh scowled before the Rogue could answer. Fai was about to retort when Safira came back to them with drinks, grinning.

"Sorry grandpa but Fai here already has two exquisitely beautiful ladies!" Safira smiled batting her eyes.

"Really? where?" Fai looked left and right. This earned him a punch from Safira.

"Oh… you mean you and boyfriend-less virgin?" He said rubbing his head.

"Yeah! So come on stupid!" Safira walked towards an empty table.

The three of them sat down. Safira placed several bottles of beer on the table and smiled happily.

"Drinking time!" She said before taking a swig from a bottle.

"Here!" Fai shoved a bottle in Fleigh's hand.

"W-what! I'm not going to drink!" Fleigh said frowning.

"Of course you're going to. That's what you're here for! Or do you want to ramp there in the raised platform?" Fai grinned at her. "Hey come to think of it maybe you'll find a boyfriend by doing so." He laughed.

Fleigh grew bright red and took a swig from the bottle.

"Oh too bad! I would love to see you there on the platform!" Fai snickered.

Fleigh was about to retort when a dancer approached their table. "Hi handsome!" She batted her lashes at Fai.

"Hi beautiful" Fai looked at her appreciatively.

"Mind if I join you?" She smiled sitting down on Fai's lap. Fai's arm snaked around her waist. The dancer giggled.

Fleigh was greatly reminded of Fai's arm around her own waist when she woke up that morning. She clenched her hand somehow she wanted to give him another uppercut!

The dancer placed her arm around Fai's neck. Fleigh turned to look at Safira's reaction but the monk was busily emptying her bottle to her mouth.

She tried her best to ignore the Rogue and the Dancer. She took another swig of the beer. Soon enough empty bottles were lying in front of her. She looked up and saw the dancer kissing Fai. For some reasons this angered her. She wanted nothing more to do than to slap that dancer.

"You alrrrright?" Safira said slurred.

"Yeah." Fleigh answered. Her visions were starting to blur but she continued to drink anyway. Stupid Rogue! Stupid Dancer! Why am I angry anyway!

_Your jealous! _ A tiny voice said.

_No I'm not!_

_You are!_

_No I'm not…_

You are…

After a few hours later three staggering figures got out of the pub swaying like drunken sailors. Well they are drunk alright but not sailors. One was a monk with her white robe gaping open and with strands of her hair hanging loose from her ponytail. A priestess with wrinkled robes with her hair seriously disheveled staggered right beside the monk. On her left side was a rogue his hair was wet. It seems like he had poured a bottle of beer on his head. The three of them staggered their way to their rented house.

The next day Fleigh woke up with her head painfully throbbing. Her throat was parched and her eyelids were heavy. She had a creepy feeling on her thigh. Why does she always have creepy feelings on her body when she wakes up! She opened her eyes and saw Safira snoring with her mouth open right beside her. Her white robe was lying on the floor. Fleigh turned to her right and almost screamed when she saw the rogue bare-chested. His red upper garment was nowhere in sight. She slowly looked down dreading what she will see. His hand was on her bare thigh! Where had here stockings gone to? She gulped and painstakingly tugged Fai's hand away. Fai shifted and squeezed her thigh. Fleigh froze and felt as if her navel was tugged from inside. She frantically tried to pull Fai's hand away and let out a cry.

"Shut up!" Safira muttered. Fleigh ducked just in time to avoid her fist. It went straight to Fai's face throwing him backwards into the blacksmith on his side. "Owww!" Fai moaned that sent the blacksmith yelling he wasn't Mr. Pochi scrambling away from the rogue waking the whole party.

"Of course you aren't you're far too hard and too big!" Fai muttered absently getting up.

"What!" Keith's eyes were actually bulging from their sockets. "You didn't…" He was growing red.

"Well I did squeeze something." Fai said teasing the foolish blacksmith. Fool! As if I would squeeze his privates! He really thinks I'm gay the fool!

"WHAT!" Keith grew purple.

"It wasn't your... unmentionable he squeezed it was my thigh!" Fleigh muttered to the blacksmith's great relief and to the rogue's great interest.

"Really?" Fai stared at Fleigh's bare creamy white legs. "Nice legs." He whistled.

"Why aren't you wearing your stockings?" he asked.

"You tell me that!" Fleigh stared pointedly at his hand wearing one of her stockings. The other one was on Safira's hand.

"Oh! How did this get here?" Fai smiled.

"Stop smiling there and give me back my stockings!" Fleigh screamed.

"Oh no you look better that way." Fai grinned staring at her exposed legs through her robe's long slits.

"You're such a pervert!" Fleigh shouted.

"Hey tone it down!" Safira muttered getting up. She picked up her white robe on the floor and Fai's upper garment.

"Who's in the bathroom?" Safira asked.

"Kelly" Chris answered.

Safira nodded. "I'll just go and breathe some fresh air." She said going out of the cottage.

"So Fai how did you get those kiss marks?" Chris asked staring at the rogue's cheeks and neck. The hunters gaze went to Fleigh's smudged lipstick.

"I didn't get it from the Virgin Priestess if that's what you're asking." Fai answered to Fleigh's relief. "I got it from a lovely dancer." He grinned.

"I though it was Mr. Pochi" Keith muttered still avoiding the rogue.

"Mr. Pochi doesn't wear lipstick!" Fai growled.

"Cool down!" Chris said just as Kelly got out of the bathroom. Fai strode towards the bathroom immediately.

"C'mon Fleigh let's take a bath" Safira tugged at the priestess when she came back.

"Oh alright!" The Priestess got up. The both of them got extra clothes from their pack. They got inside the bathroom. It had a toilet a bathtub that was still filled with bubbles and a shower separated by a shower curtain. They chose the shower and drew the shower curtain close. They had stripped to their under garments and turned on the shower.

Meanwhile…

Fai emerged from the bathtub. The tub was big enough for him to completely submerge underneath. He heard the shower flowing. He frowned. Why is the shower on? He got out of the tub and unceremoniously shoved the shower curtain open. Two ladies were standing in front of him not to mention they were only wearing their undies. Fai froze. The Priestess' back was on him while Safira merely smiled at him. He could feel his pulse quicken and his heart pound against his chest. He gulped. The Priestess was wearing lacy black undies while Safira wore plain black.

"Why did you open the curtain Safira?" Fleigh asked still oblivious of the man behind her.

"I didn't" Safira answered.

"What are you talking about" Fleigh said turning around. "I'm positive I heard the curtain… open" She stared at Fai. They stared at each other stunned.

"Well I guess you're not wearing strawberry patterned panty anymore" Fai grinned cockily after a while.

S M A S H!

The bathroom room door burst spitting out a rogue with bruises along with Fleigh's outraged scream PERVERT!. "Damn it!" He muttered getting up and dressed. His guildmates had already gone out of the house.

"That pervert!" Fleigh was practically steaming. Safira merely laughed. "Why are you taking this too lightly?" Fleigh demanded.

"Fai really looked stricken when he opened the curtain." She laughed.

"Aren't you even scandalized?" Fleigh stared at her outraged.

"Well it's not as if Fai hadn't seen females without clothes, completely naked even." Safira said offhandedly. When Fleigh eyes widened even more Safira added. "Oh come on just imagine you were wearing a dancer's garment when he saw you!"

Fleigh was reminded of the dancer kissing Fai. "He's not a gay." Fleigh said. It was statement. Safira smiled. "So what if he isn't? It doesn't make any difference, does it? He still saw you." Safira grinned.

"Safira!"

They stood outside the clock tower. Fleigh was still extremely blushing Fai didn't show any sign that anything happened. Fleigh threw him dirty looks every now and then but he completely ignored her.

"Ok let's get in." Chris said.

They got inside. They had been told that this tower is connected by a certain device. That is a device called Warp Gear. They were also warned that there were random warps that transport you into unknown spots.

They entered the first level. They hadn't gotten any further when an alchemist came running towards them. "Help!" She screamed.

An army of Skeleton archers came after her. The alchemist barely reached them when Kelly and Chris both released nine silver arrows each.

"Arrow Shower!" They shouted simultaneously.

The army of skeleton archers fell back a little. Then the rogue and the assassin charged at them.

"Kyrei Eleison!" Fleigh shouted casting a barrier around Cliff and Fai so that the arrows of the skeleton archers didn't hit them. It was a matter of seconds before the skeleton archers were reduced into mere bones.

"Wow!" The Alchemist exclaimed. Her eyes were round as saucers.

"Thanks!" Fai muttered at Fleigh. Fleigh only nodded. The alchemist was staring at Cliff.

"Cliff?" She asked hesitantly.

All of them fixed their eyes on the alchemist even Cliff did. "It's you!" The alchemist hugged him.

Kelly scowled dangerously! There were fires in her eyes. Clearly she disapproved of the alchemist hugging the assassin. To her chagrin Cliff recognized the alchemist.

"Chatrin?" Cliff tipped his head on one side.

"Yes it's me!" The alchemist smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Cliff said. The huntress narrowed her eyes.

"Ohlalala someone's jealous." Safira whispered in a sing song voice. Fai laughed. They were walking once again towards the other level. They were right behind the alchemist. Safira picked an apple from the alchemists cart and without hesitation ate it. Fleigh was about to protest when Saira shoved a grape juice straight into her mouth. Fai laughed again getting another apple and bit into it. Just then the alchemist turned around causing Fai to swallow whole the fruit. The apple to Fleigh's amusement practically took shape in his throat.

"What's wrong with your throat?" The alchemist frowned.

"Oh it's just his Adam's apple." Safira chortled.

They arrived at the next level and Fai had finally gotten the apple out his throat with much effort of course. There was something really weird to the people in front of them. One by one their head gears went flying out of their heads.

"What the!" Fleigh muttered when the alchemist's dumpling decoration was taken off her head. Chatrin let out a cry of rage.

The culprit materialized in front of them. It was a young rogue just about their age. She had black hair and was wearing a deviruchi hat. She took off her hat and placed the dumpling decoration on her head. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" Safira said to Fai.

"Yeah I'm sure I know those blue green eyes and that aristocratic nose." Fai answered. Suddenly the rogue took of Cliff's sakkat. The smile on her face vanished.

She genuinely looked stricken. She placed a hand at her chest and one at her lips. "Bro-brother!" She was delighted and moved to embrace him but at the last second her delighted expression twisted into rage and instead of embracing him strangled Cliff.

"You baka! You left me there in Glast Heim! I almost died!"

"Uh… Are you seeing what I'm seeing." Safira muttered to Fai dot eyed.

"Yeah a mad rogue is strangling Cliff" Fai nodded.

"Did she say brother?" Fleigh frowned.

"I never knew Cliff had a sister. But that would explain why she looked so familiar she looked exactly like Cliff as if they were twins except that she had black hair instead of silver." Fai observed.

"U-uh… aren't we going to stop them?" Fleigh turned to her guildmates.

"Leave them alone. Nothing would stop those two." The alchemist said.

"Do you know the young rogue?" Kelly asked growing concerned.

"Yeah! She's Cliff's younger sister. Last time I saw them together was when they left for training in Glast Heim both of them had been thieves then. Though Cliff was about to become an assassin. I reckon he left her there." Chatrin the alchemist answered.

Cliff managed to free himself from his younger sister now and was holding her at bay.

"I almost died there!" His younger sister was screaming.

"Will you calm down! I almost wish you did!" Cliff said frowning. This caused his younger sister to thrash at him some more. "I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed.

"If not for the looks I wouldn't have believed she's Cliff's sister." Chris said.

"I know what you mean. They are complete opposites." Chatrin grinned. "While Cliff is calm and silent Xelda is impulsive, rash and reckless."

"Xelda so that's her name?" The blacksmith asked.

"Yup!" Chatrin smirked.

A.N. Sigh! This chapter was quite long! I would've saved Xelda for the next chapter but I promised my friend that her character will come out in this chapter. So there! Reviews please! You've already read it so you might as well review!


End file.
